Shrek?
by Sario K
Summary: Una parodia en base a esta singular película hace que los personajes de Escaflowne den un nuevo jiro, dándole un toque de comedia, aventura y sobre todo demuestra el verdadero amor.
1. Chapter 1

La venta.

En un reino algo prometedor se daban reunión varios soldados para comprar esclavos que en su mayoría eran hombres gato o personas con una cosa singular, como el de tener alguna extremidad de algún animal y así desterrarlos de aquel lugar para que solo los acaudalados y gente de alcurnia viviera en aquel lugar, bueno así es como se refería el rey hacía la gente normal.

Entre aquella multitud destacaba entre la fila una anciana que venía acompañado por un joven de unos 13 años con hermosa piel blanca y sedosa cabellera azulina que hacían que resaltaran sus ojos rojizos.

Por favor no me venda prometo no hacer travesuras otra vez.

Ja, ni creas que cambiare de opinión, por fin me desharé de ti y obtendré algo bueno a cambio. – Refunfuñaba la anciana- Además ya quita esa estupida apariencia, no te queda.

El que sigue.

La anciana toma compostura y jalando al chico lo pone frente al soldado quien mirando a la pareja de pies a cabeza pregunta dudoso.

Y que es lo que trae?.

Es un hombre gato que tiene la capacidad de transformarse en humano.

Le daré 10 monedas de oro,…………… si puede probarlo.

Ho! claro!. Vamos niño estafador vuélvete a la normalidad.

El chico muestra un rostro dudoso como si no supiera de lo que la anciana hablaba haciéndola quedar en ridículo.

Vamos bestia muestra esas orejas de gato que tienes.

Nuevamente ese mirar del joven hace que la anciana comenzara a ponerse nerviosa.

¡Pero mire! esta sacando sus orejas!

Como método desesperado la anciana simula sacar unas orejas que eran sino dos pañuelos viejos y de diferente color.

Eso es una estafa, quítenmela de mi vista.

No!, les juro que el no es humano!.

La anciana forcejea contra los soldados haciendo que uno perdiera el equilibrio y empujara al jovencito de pelo azulino haciendo que perdiera la concentración y se convirtiera en un jovencito hombre gato de azulinos cabellos y una piel algo blanca.

¡¿Un gato camaleón?!.

Les dije que era un gato transformista.

Ups!.

Atrápenlo!.

Aquel chico salió corriendo y varios soldados tras de él, ágilmente este ya había ganado terreno cuando se topa con algo, o mejor dicho con alguien.

Continuara…….

Bueno este es el primer capitulo de este fic, claro no dejaré los otros que tengo arrumbaditos por hay pero ya ven me vuelve loca hacer fics es mi pasatiempo favorito, además que quise hacer una parodia o un fic que tuviera algo de humor, la historia fue basada de la película Shrek y solo algunos personajes (sobre todo los principales), aparecerán en este fic, no prometo que sean todos pero de que los hay los hay.

Salu2 a la banda lectora.


	2. Un rey sin reino

Un rey sin reino

Aquel joven hombre gato decide huir de sus captores, cuatro soldados con mala cara y este sin querer se topa con alguien, quien se encontraba de espaldas, al retroceder unos cuantos pasos el chico ve a un hombre de semblante muy serio, piel bronceada, cabellos oscuros y ojos carmesí.

- Ho! Lo siento yo….  
- ¡Ahí está¡atrápenlo!

Sin querer este se coloca atrás del hombre, que al ver a los soldados acercárseles se enfurece y rompiendo una camisa holgada roja muestra unas hermosísimas alas blancas.

- ¡Orales!- decía asombrado el chico gato-  
- ¡Un Riujyn!.  
- ¡Atrás! es un ser maldito y de mala suerte.

Este comentario hizo enfurecer a aquel hombre, que frunciendo el seño apretó sus puños con fuerzas haciendo que sus huesos se escucharan al tronar, provocándoles temor a los soldados.

- Por órdenes del Rey Schezar, todas las especies diferentes deben ser expulsados de estas tierras.

El joven atrapó la garganta del miserable soldado levantándolo al aire y mirándolo con furia.

- ¡¿Ha si¡¿Tú¡¿Y cuantos mas?!.

Aquel soldado paliducho miró a sus compañeros, percatándose que estos ya se habían echado a correr desde hace tiempo, este solo traga saliva y a los pocos segundos su captor le tuerce la garganta sin compasión para arrojarlo después.

- Wow!! Eso estuvo genial, deberías enseñármelo algún día.

Sin ni siquiera mirarlo el Riujyn lo pasa de largo y sigue su camino.

- Oye eres bastante bueno, se nota que odias a los soldados de el Rey Schezar, yo también! ya somos dos.

El chico mira fulminante a aquel hombre gato mostrando molestia.

- Oye gracias, me salvaste de ser exiliado de Asturia.  
- No tienes que agradecer.  
- Enserio yo insisto.  
- No! No tienes que agradecer, por que en primera nunca tuve la intención de salvar tu asqueroso pellejo.  
- ¿Entonces?.  
- Esos patanes me la debían, más el capitán que los acompañaba.  
- ¡Ha¿Y quien era el capitán?  
- El hombre a quien le rompí el cuello y si no te alejas de mi correrás con la misma suerte.

El chico gato se queda quieto y mira triste al suelo viendo como el Riujyn se marchaba.

- No tengo a donde ir.  
- No es mi problema.

Este felino no parecía desistir y a pasos largos le da alcance.

- Seré su sirviente, le puedo ayudar en lo que sea!.  
- No necesito de nadie puedo solo.  
- Por favor sea usted mi amo, estoy en deuda con usted, por favor!.  
- Un hombre gato teniendo como amo a un Riuyin?, bonito cuadro!.  
- A mi no me importa, por favor sea mi amo si!, si!, si!.  
- Ha!!, esta bien, solo así dejaras de molestarme, si no serás capaz de seguirme fastidiándome todo el camino hasta Fanelia.

El hombre gato da una risa de oreja a oreja y sigue entusiasmado al joven Riujyn, pronto llegan a las lejanías de Asturias donde la vegetación era mas espesa y se encontraba a lo lejos un castillo viejo y en ruinas.

- Faltará mucho para llegar a su casa amo?.  
- Mmh!, no, y mejor dime Van, odio ese tono de sirviente que tienes.  
- Gracias! Es el primer amo que me deja decirle por su nombre.  
- Y bien, cual es tu nombre?.  
- Soy Folken y soy un gato transformista.  
- ¡¿Un gato transformista?!.  
- Si, puedo transformarme en humano por cierto tiempo.  
- Por cierto tiempo?.  
- Si, o hasta que pierda la concentración.  
- Ja! y me decían a mi fenómeno.

Estos por fin se adentran en el desolado palacio, Folken no paraba de ver los alrededores, viendo ya sus muros agrietados con varias filtraciones de humedad en algunos pasillos de acceso a la sala del trono, donde algunos cuadros mohosos llegaban apenas a vislumbrar figuras pintadas, solo una no llegó a hacer afectada por el deterioro del palacio y era donde un Rey mostraba orgulloso a su familia, una bellísima esposa de blanquísima piel y larguisimos cabellos oscuros, quien sostenía maternalmente a un varón de cabellos oscuros y bronceada piel, era el idéntico retrato de su padre.

- Este…. ¡¿Es usted¡¿Verdad amo?!.

Van sigue de largo y abrió una larga puerta de madera.

- Si, y ya te dije que no me digas amo. Ha! por cierto¡ deja de estar husmeando.

Sin más que decir Van cortaba por completo las conversaciones y se iba a un trono desgastado que se encontraba al centro del oscuro y amplio salón. Después de unas cuantas horas el chico gato se encontraba barriendo esta estancia donde Van no le ponía ni la mas mínima atención, se encontraba escuetamente sentado en el asiento del trono con los ojos cerrados y sosteniendo una funda vieja perteneciente a una espada.

- Si que la servidumbre salió por un buen tiempo.

Los ojos del chico se abren y miran al joven gato sin mostrar alguna mueca.

- Si viene hay que correrla sin pago final, después de todo soy el nuevo gato¡¿No crees?!.  
- Debería reírme?.  
- Ho!, solo quería quitar este silencio tan tenso.  
- Es lo mejor que abunda en este palacio.  
- Oye sin ofender, pero uno se volvería loco con este silencio.  
- Por que crees que te traje aquí.  
- Mmm! Bueno…pero…Ha! Voy al grano.  
- Ya vas a empezar?.  
- Es que soy un gato muy curioso.  
- Y no sabes el dicho que dicen acerca de los gatos metiches?.  
- Mmmmm…..nop.  
- Para que me molesto.  
- Oye soy un esclavo desde que nací, no conozco mucho acerca de los reinos cercanos, es mas no sabía que estaba cercano a Fanelia.  
- Eso ya no es ser despistado, eso es ya ser ignorante.  
- Bueno ilústrame.  
- Quieres saber de Fanelia?.

El chico asiente y Van algo desganado acepta.

- Bien, hace mucho tiempo este era un reino próspero, la gente era feliz. Mi padre se casó ya grande con mi madre, una mujer hermosa, pero sobre todo cariñosa y comprensible, después de un año por fin los reyes tuvieron a su heredero…… ¡Yo!.

Van se levanta de aquel asiento dejando la espada recargada y este comienza a caminar bajo la mirada del chico de azulinos cabellos.

- Los días parecían ser los mejores hasta que el rey Aston decidió hacer una guerra en contra de Fanelia, quería apoderadse de todos los reinos circundantes o destruirlos, ponerlos en la mas absoluta miseria y es lo que pasó con Fanelia. Muchos de sus habitantes se fueron del reino hacia Asturias y otros hacia lejanas tierras, mi padre murió a causa de la guerra, mi madre no lo soportó y murió al mes, dejándome a mí de solo 4 años.  
- ¡¿Eres un príncipe?!  
- Si, él príncipe de un reino en ruinas.  
- Y por que no te vas?.  
- Por que yo nunca dejaré mi reino, pese a que esta en ruinas me entrenado lo suficiente para así derrotar a ese bastardo de Allen Schezar.  
- Allen?!! Oye no te expreses así, es el rey de Asturias.  
- Patrañas! Es un bastardo de cualquier forma.

Van mira de reojo al chico gato.

- ¡¿No lo sabes?!

El chico niega con la cabeza.

- El es un bastardo, la esposa del Rey Aston jamás pudo darle un heredero, muchos dicen que murió a causa de ello, por los numerosos abortos que la reina sufría, así que este es el premio de una unión con alguna criada suya o concubina, el rey jamás logró poner a Allen como heredero, así que se proclamó rey él mismo.

Las historias que se contaban de Asturias eran verdaderas y en cierto modo atroces y vergonzosas, Allen era un rey muy especial, ya que quería siempre la perfección.

- Toda la gente rara ya ha sido expulsada de Asturia, ahora donde la reubicamos?.  
- Eso no será problema.  
- ¡Señor! ha llegado.

Un soldado entraba rápidamente e interrumpía la conversación, que al parecer no le importó mucho a su rey.

- Bien háganlo pasar.  
- Esto es un atropello déjenme en paz!!.

Un hombre de aspecto intelectual, con buenos trajes y cabellos castaños se encontraba amarrado de sus manos, sujetadas a su espalda y escoltado por otros dos guardias.

- ¡Suéltenlo!.

Sus soldados no demoraron y desatan al hombre alejándose después, mientras este se quitaba los amarres y sujetaba sus muñecas con fuerzas mirando enfadado al rey de rubios cabellos.

- ¡Así que usted es Dryden!.  
- Así es "majestad".  
- Bien mi señor Dryden iré directamente al punto. He sabido que usted es un magnífico consejero y que a guiado a los mejores reinos, como sabrá aquí, yo quiero que este reino sea el mejor de todos, que alcance la perfección de un diamante.  
- Pues lo que tiene usted es un diamante en bruto.  
- ¿Qué dice?.  
- Seamos realistas, sacando a la gente que es diferente a nosotros no hará de este reino el mas perfecto, sabiendo que ni siquiera usted es rey.  
- ¡¿Que dice?!.  
- La verdad "majestad", cree que aun las generaciones pasadas no han muerto? y estos aun pueden murmurar a cerca de su…… sangre real.  
- Gadeth!!!.  
- Si majestad.  
- Ve a la ciudad, que destierren a todos aquellos que han vivido en Asturia desde hace más de 16 años.  
- Si señor.  
- ¡Que tontería!  
- Que dice.  
- Usted solo barre el problema bajo el tapete.  
- Veo que usted ya tiene algo pensado no es así?.  
- Pues que más remedio me queda.  
- Escucho.  
- Lo mejor es contraer matrimonio con una princesa de un reino, así usted será rey.  
- Si!, casarme con una princesa.  
- Bien, por suerte siempre llevo mi carpeta con migo, tengo aquí a las candidatas ideales con sus respectivos retratos.

El rey arrebata aquella carpeta de piel de las manos de Dryden y este junto con su soldado de confianza Gadeth, veían el gran repertorio de jovencitas y sus dibujos.

- Son muy hermosas!.  
- Claro!, como soy el mas famoso consejero de toda Gaea me dan a ver las joyas mas apreciadas de todos los reinos.

Por el ojeo tan rápido del rey este deja caer unas hojas que se encontraban al reverso de la carpeta, Dryden las levanta rápidamente para ocultarlas pero es visto por Allen.

- ¿Qué ocultas?.  
- ¡He!..nada!  
- Gadeth!.

Su soldado se acerca a Dryden y con mirada fulminante le arrebata las hojas de las manos dándoselas a su rey.

- Veamos, Hitomi Kanzaki. Es una de las princesas de las tierras del otro lado del mar y uno de los más prósperos.

Este mira el bosquejo de la chica, notando una cabellera ceniza, sorprendente blancura y ojos increíblemente verdes como una preciosa piedra.

- Es…es…hermosa, perfecta para un rey como yo. ¿Por que me la ocultaste?

Este furioso toma del traje al consejero quien nerviosamente trataba de contestar.

- Esta chica iba a ser la prometida de otro rey, pero desgraciadamente no sabemos si el heredero aun vive, por eso la suprimí del resto de las demás doncellas.  
- Bien pues como ya no existe el rey pues me la quedare.  
- Pero majestad debe entender que ella no se encuentra en su reino.  
- ¡¿Cómo?!.  
- Por decreto de su padre al ver que su prometido murió fue confinada al reino de Zaibach, donde es protegida por el guardián de Escaflowne, el dragón legendario de Gaea.  
- Dicen que ese guardián es el más feroz y sangriento de toda Gaea.  
- Así es.  
- No me importa Escaflowne, es más, dicen que solo es un cuento de hadas, quiero a la chica!.  
- Y así la tendrá mi señor.  
- Bien Gadeth, reúne a los hombres, haremos un torneo.  
- Pero señor déjeme decirle que cuando se oculta el sol ella……  
- Retírenlo de mi vista, pónganlo en una habitación, de ahora en adelante el trabajara para mi.  
- Pero señor…

Dryden ya no es escuchado por el ambicioso rey quien formulaba miles de planes.

Continuara…..

Pues ya pongo la actualización, vi ya un review que me comenta que si esta gustando y pues espero que así siga, digo, no será la replica exacta de la película de Shrek pero pues tiene algo de la trama que dejó que volara mi tremenda imaginación. Un saludo y nos vemos en el próximo Fic.

Saludos a:

Alhenastar: Jajaja pues no importa la flojera lo importante es que me diste este review y pues al ver mas puse mas capítulos espero les guste la trama y las modificaciones.

Lian Kasumi Himeko: Si viva Shrek y mas el burrito, básicamente estoy tomando la trama pero la ando modificando para que encajen con los personajes, espero les siga gustando.

Lady Fiorella Jajajaja que onda chamaca que bueno que andas por estos lados de Escaflowne, mira aún que no la hayas visto pues es una historia casi ajena al patrón de la serie ( que casi, totalmente ajena) tal ves te confundas con los personajes pero siempre esta la internet para saber de estos, aun que te recomiendo veas la serie esta buenísima, bueno a mi así me lo pareció, saludos y pues nos estamos viendo.

Saludos a la banda lectora.


	3. El Torneo

El Torneo

En la madrugada en Fanelia el chico gato se encontraba en la supuesta cocina, donde este dormiría, no podría conciliar el sueño y este temía incluso caminar en la polvorienta cocina, ya que su nuevo amo tenía tan buen oído y un mal humor, que temía incluso que el aleteo de las moscas lo despertaran. Por fin logra recostarse sobre una manta y acurrucarse en el pequeño fogón de la cocina, este apenas estaba conciliando el sueño cuando escucha ruidos, pisadas y como varias cosas se caían.

- ¡¡¡Folken deja de hacer ruido!!!.  
- ¡No fui yo!.

Ambos alarmados salen hacia el gran salón, donde ven que una gran multitud de hombres gato y de diferentes tipos de especie llegaban y estos comenzaban a acomodarse.

- ¿Quien rayos los invitó a ustedes¿que hacen en mi castillo?  
- Nadie nos ha invitado, hemos sido desterrados de Asturias y nos han mandado aquí.  
- Que bien Van, ya comienzas a tener un nuevo pueblo.  
- Un pueblo de fenómenos. ¡Escuchen! no quiero ser grosero pero no los quiero aquí, iré hablar con el rey Allen para que los regrese a sus hogares.  
- Seeehhh!!!!  
- Vamos gato.  
- ¡¿Yo?!.  
- Si, quien más se ofreció a ser mi sirviente.  
- Que bocón soy ¡¿no crees?!  
- Vamonos.  
- Ya que.

Van se coloca la espada perteneciente a su padre en la cintura y parte junto con Folken a las tierras de Allen Schezar. Al amanecer ambos ya se encontraban en las afueras del castillo, donde se percataron que el reino parecía estar casi desierto. Folken para pasar desapercibido toma la forma de un humano común y corriente, mientras Van para simular sus alas portaba una holgada playera con mangas en color negra y largo cuello que en cierta forma ocultaba sus labios.

- ¡Alto ahí!.  
- Debemos ver al rey Allen.  
- El rey esta ocupado por el torneo, no los podrá atender.  
- Es precisamente por el torneo.

Replicó el chico de azulinos cabellos.

- ¿Que diablos haces?.  
- Tú déjamelo a mí.

Ambos murmuraban comenzando a impacientar al guardia.

- Ustedes dos que tanto murmuran.  
- Lo que quiero decir es que el es uno de los competidores para el torneo, a venido de Palas.  
- ¡¿Palas?!, de ahí vienen los mejores guerreros, pasen el rey estará encantado de tenerlos.  
- Gracias.

Así estos pasaron sin problemas adentrándose a los terrenos de Allen Schezar.

- Vez, funcionó.  
- Solo espero que no me metas en problemas.  
- ¡Ha¡¿Que problema habrá?!.  
- ¡Hey! Ustedes.  
- Si nos disculpa se nos hace tarde para el torneo.  
- ¿Así que este es el que falta?

Este jala a Van del brazo llevándoselo a la arena.

- ¡Vamos! desde cuando empezó el torneo.  
- Tonto te dije que no me metieras en problemas.  
- Oye al menos veremos al rey.

El soldado empuja fuertemente a Van al centro de la arena, donde varios soldados se encontraban en fila viendo al palco principal donde sobresalía la figura del rey.

- ¡Allen!.   
- Bienvenidos todos al torneo que he realizado, aquí se premiará la fuerza pero sobre todo el valor de cada contrincante, el ganador, como lo he dicho, será el afortunado que irá por la princesa Hitomi, su futura reina, tal vez habrá que hacer muchos sacrificios, pero es algo que estoy dispuesto a aceptar. Bien, que empiece el torneo.

Van se encontraba desconcertado por las palabras tan estupidas de este rey cuando siente el jalón de un soldado.

- Hey tarado! serás el primero, trae a tu lacayo para que te prepare.  
- ¡¿Prepararme¡¿a que?!  
- ¡¡¡Que emocionante!! será un torneo de espadas.

Este no podía contener la emoción mientras sacaba la espada de Van de su funda y la limpiaba con su playera y comenzaba a escupirle para sacarle brillo.

- Creo que así esta bien.

Van decía con cierto asco mientras tomaba su espada y salía al encuentro con el guerrero.

- ¡!Anda mi campeón tu puedes!!

Así comenzó el encuentro, Van tomaba una buena postura mientras ocultaba la mitad de su rostro en aquel cuello alto, dejando ver esos hermosos y furiosos ojos carmesí. Muchos de estos eran principiantes y fácilmente los acababa, Van por un momento olvidó a lo que venía, tras los ataques que hacía, una singular sonrisa se notaba a través de sus ojos mostrando satisfacción en cada estocada perfectamente puesta, el último oponente resultó ser un hombre de impresionante porte, altura y anchura, su espada podría incluso ser una de las mas grandes de Asturias y este sin trabajos la sujetaba, algunas veces Van era tirado brutalmente al piso y rasgado de sus ropas, aún así Van lo vio como un oponente mas y se fue al encuentro de esta mole, tomando su peso en su contra Van vence al gigantesco contrincante enterrando su rostro en el piso y desarmándolo.

- ¡¡¡¡Tenemos un ganador!!!

Gritaba el rey mientras veía con detenimiento una pequeña pluma salir de su vestimenta rasgada, mientras Van se acercaba al palco.

- He ganado rey Allen, pero no quiero tu estupido premio.  
- Si, entiendo, era normal en un ser maldito como tú ganar sin problemas.  
- ¡¿Que dices?!.

Con una señal de su mano, varios guardias apuntaron sus ballestas en contra de Van desde las alturas, mientras otros abajo se encargaban de romperle las ropas y mostrarles a todos sus alas.

- Si no mal recuerdo tú te llamas ¡Van!, no es así.  
- Cierto ese es mi nombre.  
- No se a que vienes a quejarte, por fin tienes habitantes en ese supuesto reino que tienes.

Muchos comienzan a reír.

- ¡Maldito!.  
- Te propongo algo rey de Fanelia. Si tu me traes a la princesa Kanzaki te retiraré a toda la peste de fenómenos que se ha anidado en tu "palacio".  
- No! Van no asep…..  
- Trato hecho.  
- ¡¿Cómo?!.  
- Donde encuentro a esa princesa.

Sorprendido el hombre gato acompaña a Van a esta nueva misión, cosa que se le hacía raro, después de darles las indicaciones y dejar al rey con rostro de satisfacción emprenden el viaje.

- No te entiendo, no que odiabas al rey de Asturias?.  
- Y lo sigo odiando.  
- Huuuu!!!! Si!!, sobre todo por que le haces el favor de traerle a su reinita a costa de tu vida, mientras el espera bien sentadito en su palacio.  
- ¡¿Eso crees?!  
- No lo creo, lo estas haciendo.  
- Pues a mi me párese una muy buena cuartada.  
- Haber, esto ya me intereso.  
- Si tu crees que voy a entregarle esa princesa así como así solo para que saque a esa bola de fenómenos esta muy mal, crees que no podría hacerlo yo mismo?.  
- ¿Que tienes en mente?.  
- Veamos que tanto esta dispuesto a pagar ese mediocre por su "princesa".  
- Jajaja, ya entendí.  
- Y por cierto por que no te quitas ese rostro?, me agradas mas con orejas.  
- Es la primera vez que logro concentrarme por más tiempo siendo que he tenido muchas distracciones, si que juntarme con tigo me da buena suerte.  
- Ja, no confíes mucho, según las personas, no suelo dar buena suerte.  
- Ha! Pues peor para ellos.

Continuara………..

Se que a muchos pues no les cuadra la idea de ver a Folken como chico gato y menos como el parlanchín que en cierto modo hace amena la platica pero créanme que es por algo jojojoj. Dudas, comentarios, halagos, tomatazos, manden review.


	4. El rescate de la princesa

El rescate de la princesa.  
Venzan a la guardiana de Escaflowne.

Tras un día de camino Van y Folken por fin llegaban al castillo de Zaibach, que hace mucho tiempo se consideró un imperio de cuidado pero ahora eran solo ruinas rodeadas por ríos de lava hirviendo.

- No entiendo por que ese rey de cuarta no vino personalmente por ella, no que va a ser su reina?.  
- No sabes?!  
- ¿Qué?.  
- ¡¡¡Hay!!! Que ignorante. Pues todos saben que Allen Schezar tiene un complejito peculiar.  
- Cual es?, es chaparro?, es cojo? Lo tiene chico?.  
- Folken!!  
- Ta bien, ta bien.  
- Esta bien!!! Aprende a hablar correctamente. Bueno el caso es que Allen Schezar es considerado como uno de los hombres más cobardes de Gaea, lo peor es que cree que nadie lo sabe.  
- Bueno yo no.  
- Y a veces me pregunto por que corrieron de Asturia a todos los de tu clase.

Van se adelanta y pasa un pequeño risco percatándose de la gran abertura de lava hirviente que había entre el palacio y tierra firme.

- ¡¡¡Candente!!!  
- Cállate gato.  
- Ho!.

Estos atraviesan un puente viejo y logran llegar a la puerta principal, donde nadie pronunció palabra alguna.

- ¿Ahora que hacemos?  
- Buscar una escalera.  
- ¿Una escalera?, no que tenías que matar a la bestia esa?.  
- ¿Al guardián? pues si lo evitamos mucho mejor.  
- Bien yo buscare la escalera, tú quédate aquí y espera al guardián.

Van lo mira incrédulo y hace caso omiso a su comentario colocándose algunas protecciones que algunos esqueletos tenían inútilmente.

- Ese Van, para mi que tiene mieditis aguditis, mira lo que un rumor y cientos de cadáveres hacen para infundir miedo en este lugar.

Folken sigue caminando sin percatarse que algo o alguien lo mira de entre las sombras.

- Así que se les antojó meter a la mujer en la torre más alta de aquí, si que la persona quien la puso en este lugar esta traumado con los cuentos de hadas. Bien si esta ella aquí el guardián está..  
- VVVVAAAAANNNNN!!!!!!!  
Unos intensos ojos miel miraban furiosamente a aquel hombre gato que por el nervio vuelve a transformarse.

- ¡¡Corre Folken!!

Van se interpone entre Folken y el supuesto guardián, comenzando a pelear con él, sin perder tiempo Folken corre en dirección opuesta, mientras Van luchaba espada con espada con el guardián, comenzando a subir las escaleras, en aquel pasaje angosto Van empezaba a tener dificultades, cuando su espada choca sin querer en una de las paredes haciéndola rebotar y dándole la oportunidad del otro de atacar y lanzarlo por la gran grieta que se encontraba a su costado, cayendo en el techo de la torre rompiéndola en mil pedazos y cayendo pesadamente al suelo.

Las cosas para el joven gato iban cada vez peor al toparse con el guardián nuevamente, este le acorralaba desde las sombras del viejo castillo y este solo veía sus ojos furiosos y brillantes.

- Oye tranquilo, no venimos por Escaflowne, solo queremos a la princesa que haaayyy!!!!.

Como una fiera a su presa se lanza sobre de Folken quedando enzima de el mostrando a una joven gata de cabellos cortos hasta los hombros y un traje en color blanco.

- ¡Una chica¡¿eres una chica?!.  
- Si¿algún problema?  
- ¡No!, solo que no pude evitar ver que eres una chica gato muy hermosa.  
- ¡Ha¡Si!.  
- Si, que siego fui, sabes muchos dicen que eres un guardián sangriento pero eres una hermosa chica gato. Por cierto ¿como te llamas?  
- Naria.  
- Naria?, que bonito nombre, yo soy Folken soy igual que tú.  
- Si, es lo que note hace rato, por que te transformas en humano.  
- Ya sabes me gusta hacer el ridículo de ves en cuando.

Este decía algo apenado mientras era guiado por Naria hacia otro lado.

Mientras en la torre Van despertaba algo trastornado.

- ¡¿Estas bien?!  
- ¡He!.

Una dulce voz le hablaba mientras este se incorporaba, Van trataba de enfocar bien, mientras se sobaba su nuca la cual ya estaba descubierta gracias a que alguien le había removido el casco.

- ¿Que pasó?.  
- Hiciste una nueva puerta.

Este mira al techo recordando lo que hace un momento había pasado.

- Cierto.

Van calla por unos segundos reaccionando que frente a él había una mujer realmente hermosa, de cabellos cenizos, y una piel blanquísima que resaltaba unos ojos brillantes y verdes.

- Tu eres la princesa Hitomi¿verdad?.  
- Si yo….  
- Bien tenemos que irnos de aquí.  
- ¡¿Pero como?!.

Van golpea fuertemente la puerta cerrada con su cuerpo y esta se rompe fácilmente.

- No hay duda, tú si que abres puertas a donde quiera que vallas.  
- ¡Vamonos!.

Van jala a la chica bruscamente y salen corriendo escaleras abajo, al llegar a la estancia donde hacia unos momentos estaba se detuvo.

- Oye¡¿que rayos esta pasando?!.  
- Nada, solo busco a mi amigo.  
- Tu amigo?  
- Si, creo que estaba aquí con el guardián.  
- ¿Aún no han acabado con la guardiana?.  
- Oye!, aún no me voy.

Este abre una puerta larga de madera y nota unas escaleras que llevaban a una estancia grande, donde Folken se encontraba sentado en un largo sillón mientras la guardiana le daba un masaje.

- Hooooo!!!! Huuuuu!!!! Ahí, ahí mas atrás.  
- Naria!!!

Hitomi exclamaba sorprendida cosa que Naria escucha y voltea, notando a Van a un lado de ella, Folken inmediatamente se levanta pero antes de que viera Hitomi este sin querer se vuelve a transformar en un chico humano.

- ¡¿El guardián es una mujer?!  
- ¡¡¿Ustedes¡me engañaron me las pagaran!.  
- ¡¡¡Corre Folken!!!.

Van se lanza sobre la chica inmovilizándola, después este toma una larga cadena y la amarra a su cintura para después correr.

- Esta chica si que es ruda.  
- Calla Folken y sigue corriendo.  
- Ustedes son unos….  
- No hay tiempo para reclamos princesa, ira con nosotros.  
- ¡¡¡Oye!!!.

Van la toma y la lleva sobre su hombro para así correr y salir del palacio dejando a Naria atada en el salón.

- No se preocupe princesa esta en buenas manos.

Al momento que termina de decir esto nuevamente se transforma en un hombre gato haciendo que Hitomi se sorprendiera.

- ¡¿Un gato?!.  
- Si!, el problema con este es que aun que lo mate 9 veces conserva diez vidas mas.

Por fin estos habían llegado al otro lado del puente y finalmente Hitomi era salvada.

- Es un milagro! es increíble! por fin estoy fuera de Zaibach.  
- Se nota que nunca la habían sacado a pasear.  
- Folken!.  
- Estoy totalmente agradecida con vos, mi señor.  
- Oye también estuve yo.  
- Claro!, que hubiese sido de tu señor sin su fiel escudero.  
- ¡Escuchaste! soy tu fiel escudero.  
- Bah! Tonterías, es mejor que salgamos de aquí.  
- Pero mi señor aún no ha terminado.  
- ¡¿Terminar?!  
- Claro, para que la profecía termine usted debe proponerme matrimonio y sellarlo con un beso.  
- ¡¿Un beso?!  
- ¡¿Matrimonio?!.  
- Si, tal vez lo han escuchado, en esta última generación de la familia real Kanzaki.

Folken y Van se miran extrañados.

- Aquel que salve a la princesa de las manos del guardián se le honrara con Escaflowne y con su hermosa princesa.  
- ¡¡¡¡¿¿¿Crees que yo????!!!!.  
- Jajja¡¿crees que Van es tu futuro esposo?!.  
- Pues…..si.

Ambos jóvenes se miran y comienzan a carcajearse.

- ¿De que se ríen?.  
- Digamos princesa, que no soy tu tipo.  
- Son tonterías, claro que lo eres. Así que….arrodíllate.  
- ¡No lo haré!.  
- ¡¡¡¡Que te arrodilles!!!!  
- ¡¡¡Esta bien!!! como lo quiera su majestad, pero antes le mostrare a mi "futura esposa" a su señor.

Van se despoja del grueso peto seguido por la playera que tenía puesta dejando salir dos alas blancas.

- Eres….eres un …..Riujyn.

Hitomi contestaba desilusionada.

- Hooo!!!, su majestad quería un príncipe perfecto.  
- Pues …..siii!!!!. No, esto es un error, tu no deberías estar aquí, yo debería ser salvada por un príncipe, no por un Riujyn y su…mascota!!.  
- Ha! Ya no soy el fiel escudero.  
- Mire princesa, yo no seré su esposo, el rey de Asturias Allen Schezar me mandó por usted, el quiere casarse con usted.  
- ¿Y por que no vino él?.  
- Digamos que……………. Yo que voy a saber, así que vamos.  
- ¡No!, Así que ve a Asturias y dígale al señor Schezar que si quiere salvarme como se debe lo esperare aquí.  
- Mire, yo no llevo mensajes, solo paquetes.  
- Quien rayos te crees… Oye suéltame!!!.  
- Vamonos Folken.

Van sin perder mas tiempo carga a la princesa en sus hombros y molesto emprende el camino de regreso.

Continuara………

Pues ya tengo este cap que es el pilón y pues espero les siga gustando la trama como va, saludos y un beso a la banda realmente que es lectora.


	5. Regreso a Asturias

Regreso a Asturias.

El ocaso comenzaba y solo en ese paisaje boscoso se veía a un trío muy singular, un hombre gato, una princesa y un Ryujin, era sorprendente la fuerza de este chico ya que había recorrido un gran tramo del camino con ella en sus hombros y con continuos forcejeos.

- Otra pregunta mas princesa¿Cómo le dirías a una chica que realmente no estas preparado para una relación seria?.

- Solo dile que te de tiempo, todo mundo sabe que con el tiempo el amor flórese. Ahora dime, como es mi futuro hogar?, como es Asturia?.

- Hu!!!! Es realmente bonito.

- Y como es mi futuro esposo?

- Déjeme decirle yo princesa

Van súbitamente deja caer a la chica al piso mientras él se acercaba aun pequeño estanque.

- Los hombres como Lord Schezar son de los tipos que tienen pantalones suficientes para manejar un reino. Aun que sea solo en el guardarropas, no lo crees Folken?.

- Jajajaja! Haber si en la noche de bodas no le saca un susto.

- Hay que ser valiente para tener noche de bodas, temo que Lord Schezar no la tendrá.

- Jajajajajajaja!!!!!

- Ya basta de andarse mofando de Lord Schezar, están así por que jamás tendrán los pantalones suficientes para enfrentársele.

- Jajaja, ya veremos princesa quien es la que tendrá los pantalones mañana.

- Ella.

- Jajajajajajajajaja!!

- Mañana?!...tan lejos está?!

- Si!, ahora andando.

- No!, deberíamos…. acampar.

- Acampar?!

- Tardaremos más si acampamos.

- No!, que tal si nos perdemos en el bosque o….. salen ladrones.

- Ladrones!!!, Van!!, tal vez ella tiene razón y…..

- Y nada, además yo puedo con cualquier ladrón.

- Quiero un lugar para acampar y lo quiero AHORA!!!.

Van y Folken se quedaron extrañados y como la princesa Hitomi no daría un paso más decidieron acampar en una colina.

- Aquí hay un lugar.

- Van!!! Este no es lugar para una princesa.

Hitomi quien veía el ocaso con nerviosismo desesperadamente interviene.

- No!, no!, no!, es perfecto, solo necesita unos toques hogareños.

- Toques?!, esto necesita un milagro entero.

- No!, mira, una puerta.

Esta arranca de golpe la corteza de un árbol y apresuradamente entra a aquella improvisada tienda de campaña.

- Que pasen buenas noches.

- Princesa quiere que le cuente un cuento para que descanse?

- No gracias.

- Un chiste?.

- Dije buenas noches!.

- Huyy!!! Que humor.

Van se aleja y este comienza a preparar una fogata, después de un tiempo Van se encontraba viendo las estrellas y la Luna Fantasma.

- Has estado muy callado.

- Y todo iba bien.

- Que piensas hacer ahora?.

- Nada, regresar a Fanelia.

- A Fanelia?!.

- Si, la princesa estará confinada a la torre más alta del castillo de Fanelia por indefinido tiempo.

- Ha! Ya se me había olvidado.

Folken había cambiado su semblante a uno que mostraba tristeza, Van lo pudo notar al ver que sus orejas se bajaban poco a poco.

- Y ahora que te pasa?, por que te pones así? Desde cuando sabías del plan.

- Si, solo que no conocía a la princesa Hitomi.

- Oye tiene apenas unas cuantas horas que la conoces, como puedes sentir lástima por ella?.

- Oye apenas la sacas de la torre más alta de un castillo en ruinas custodiada por una fiera, para meterla a una mucho peor y con una fiera aun más molesta.

- Folken!.

- Van, al menos no la encierres en la torre.

- No!!!, entre mas lejana esté mejor!!!.

- Lejana?!, lo que tienes es miedo, dime a que le tienes miedo?

- No le tengo miedo a nada!!!

Van se aleja de Folken y le da la espalda.

- A mi se me hace que si.

- Que no!

- Ya dime a que le temes!.

Folken lo sujeta con fuerzas y lo obliga a mirarlo de frente.

- Le temo a todos!!! Odio a todos!!!.

Van baja la cabeza y aprieta su puño.

- Me juzgan sin conocerme.

Folken lo mira con tristeza mientras Van se sentaba en el piso.

- Cada vez que ven mis alas me dicen que soy un ser maldito, que solo traigo mala suerte…… …..me juzgan sin conocerme.

A través de una rendija la princesa había escuchado lo que Van decía y sus ojos mostraron arrepentimiento para después cerrar nuevamente la improvisada puerta.

- Sabes! yo no pensé eso.

- Lo se, lo se.

Al día siguiente Van se despierta al sentir un aroma delicioso en el ambiente, Hitomi había hecho el desayuno y trayendo algunas frutas la complementaba.

- Folken!

- Hay si mi reina!!! Frótame las orejitas y verás como te ronroneo.

- Folken!!!.

- He!.

- Mira!.

- Me tomé la molestia de hacerles el desayuno, quiero disculparme por mi comportamiento de ayer.

- Todo perdonado.

Folken decía comenzando a comer mientras Van se levantaba.

- No era necesario princesa.

- No, yo insisto.

Esta le da una manzana a Van además de una gentil sonrisa, Van se sentía diferente, al ver a aquella chica de sorprendente frescura y unos ojos tan verdes y puros.

Nuevamente tomaron camino y continuamente Van y la princesa se encontraban charlando.

- Me ha gustado mucho leer, desde que era niña, es lo que mas me ha gustado.

- A mi también me ha gustado las lecturas pero mas las tragedias.

- Has leído las novelas de Dorking.

- Si! Todos se van al olvido.

- Un final trágico, pero genial.

- No sabía que fuera tan culta, digo, se que todas las princesas son así pero, a la mayoría no les gustan los libros

- Bueno, ya saben lo que dicen, no juzgues a alguien sin conocerlo.

- Huyyy!!! vi una roca entera venir, tu no Van?.

Van aparta a Folken con una sonrisa mientras veían como la princesa se alejaba y entonaba una leve melodía, a Van pareciera que ese canto le embrujó por que durmió sus sentidos, cuando inesperadamente alguien toma a su princesa y se la lleva.

Continuara……

Ya la cosa se empieza a poner melosa jajajaja, espero les haya gustado las adaptaciones que le estoy haciendo a esta obra que de por si es la primera cómica que he puesto en línea, bueno supuestamente cómica jajajaja.

Saludos a:

Ilmarien81: Que bueno que te este gustando, la verdad me aventé con pocas esperanzas este fic por que no soy muy buena cómica pero pues quiero hacer el intento, ya que la historia se presta para adaptarla con los personajes de Escaflowne, en cuanto al muñeco de jengibre pues si es ley, si que le da sabor al caldo ese muñequito, me encantó mas en la dos cuando le dice a Shrek que les cuidará el cuchitril, hay! si es genial.

Mandrogorapurple: Que bueno que no me linchaste al poner al caballero soñado de las princesas de Asturias como el rey "cobarde" en esta historia ya que iba a poner a alguien que le hiciera de rey chaparro pero no quedaba, que bueno que te gusten las adaptaciones y pues aquí estoy haciendo la lucha.

Bueno para rematar quiero pedir ayuda a los lectores y es que he visto una página que premia a los fics, a lo mejor muchos ya lo han visto se llama Premios Manga de Oro, la verdad no he tenido el tiempo para ver las bases pero si alguien me puede mandar un mail para ver la manera de cómo puedo participar con gusto la recibiré, pus vamos a intentar suerte, bueno me despido y un enorme saludo a la banda lectora.

Di no al robo de fics.

Di no a la crítica destructiva de fics.

Sario®


	6. Una nueva prisión

Una nueva prisión

Inesperadamente la chica es arrebatada frente al Ryujin y su compañero por un chico de cabellos platinados y mirada maquiavélica.

- Hey!!! Quien rayos te crees??!!

Preguntaba Van Furioso

- Se me hace increíble que un ser maldito como tú este con una princesa tan hermosa como lo es ella.

Este clava su mirada en Hitomi tomándole fuertemente su mano.

- Oye!!

- No me de las gracias dulce princesa, fue un placer alejarla de ese engendro

Van aprieta sus dientes fuerte mente.

- Oye tonto! No se quien te crees pero estas equivocado no soy su prisionera.

- No lo puedo creer los Ryujins también son brujos, has hechizado a esta pobre mujer.

Este chasquea los dedos y pronto se ven rodeados por varios soldados.

- Les presento a mis guerreros, Miguel, Gathi….bueno para que molestarme con las presentaciones. Acaben con ellos!!!!!.

Inesperadamente este recibe un golpe en la cabeza con su propia espada, quien había sido tomada por Hitomi sin que este se diera cuenta dejándolo inconciente.

- Esta tonta que se cree.

- Ha golpeado al señor Dilandau.

- Acabemos con esa bruja, ya lo dijo el señor Dilandau, ha sido embrujada por ese maldito Ryujin, al menos démosle descanso a su desconsolada alma matándola.

Este prepara su arco para disparar pero ella ágilmente se protege entre la delgada hoja de la espada haciéndola rebotar hacia otra dirección, comenzando a atacar a los guerreros con la espada venciéndolos uno a uno en segundos.

- Wow!!

- Lo mismo digo yo Van.

- Estos chicos son una amenaza.

- Valla que delicada.

Hitomi sacude sus manos comenzando a caminar.

- Y puedo saber donde usted aprendió a manejar la espada?.

- Bueno, cuando era chica me impresionaba mucho al ver a mi padre practicar con su espada y el se ofreció a enseñarme.

- Valla! luchó muy bien con esos bandoleros.

- Bueno yo siempre…….Van!! estas herido!

- Yo!

- Van hay una flecha enterrada en tu ala.

- Ha! Con que ahí fue a dar.

- Van!!! No te mueras, yo te curaré te daré respiración de boca a boca.

- Folken! Por que no vas al bosque y me traes Glar, ayudara a evitar una infección.

- Si! Glar!, en seguida iré.

Folken se aleja apresurado mientras Van ve a la princesa seriamente.

- Por que le dijiste que se fuera?.

- Por que solo estorbaría, ahora si me permites te sacaré la flecha.

- Estas loca!!

- Si la dejo ahí será peor.

- Está bien pero hazlo rápido.

- Bien romperé la punta.

Mientras Folken buscaba la planta algo angustiado.

- Maldición esas plantas si que se esconden, el Glar en esta época del año se encuentra tapada por el pasto.

- Haaaaaa!!!!!

- Van?!! Ya voy.

- Lo peor ya pasó ahora solo la punta.

- No! Estas loca, me dolió.

- No seas llorón.

- Y tú no seas brusca.

Entre tanto forcejeo Van tropieza llevándose consigo a la princesa quien cae encima de él, en aquel momento no pronunciaron palabra alguna y no se apartaban la vista de encima.

- Oigan, si querían estar solos me hubieran dicho.

- He!

- No!

- No pienses mal gato.

Bruscamente Van aparta a la princesa levantándose en segundos.

- Solamente me estaba ayudando y……………..

Rápidamente Hitomi había quitado la flecha enseñándosela algo burlona a Van.

- Ahuuuuu! No dolió Van?.

- No. Ahora vamos.

Sin decir mas ambos continúan su camino, para el atardecer se encontraban en la entrada a Fanelia dejándoles ver a lo lejos el majestuoso palacio Asturiano.

- Bien ya casi llegamos, será mejor que descanses princesa.

- He! No te incomoda si yo….

- No, has estado caminando largo tiempo, ven serás huésped de Fanelia.

- Fanelia!

- Si, no le incomoda verdad?.

- No!...claro que no.

Folken solo permaneció callado y serio, sentía lástima por la joven.

- Entonces…tu eres el heredero de Fanelia?.

- Si.

Aquel rato en el castillo de Fanelia, Hitomi se encontraba curando la herida de Van, quien seriamente y sin querer termina contándole su historia a Hitomi, quien lucía algo extraña.

- Por que te quedaste callada.

- Yo! …no, solo estoy cansada eso es todo, listo terminé.

- Cierto, fue por eso que te invité al castillo. Ven te enseñare tu cuarto.

La seriedad reinaba y tristemente Hitomi veía al piso atreviéndose a romper el silencio.

- Esto…..me lo dices por que……

Van mira de reojo a la chica notando como ella se había detenido.

- Por lastima?

- No, venganza.

- Valla princesa, veo que no estaba tan privada de toda comunicación.

- No toda mi vida estaba confinada a esa torre.

- Eras una niña.

- Pero entendía.

Van se acerca amenazadoramente a ella, mientras esta le miraba algo nerviosa como él se acercaba ella hasta llegar a su oído.

- Perdone mi descortesía princesa, pero creo que ya sabe a donde irá todo esto y temo que los planes han cambiado.

Tomando su brazo con brusquedad la jala hacia él, forzándola a entrar a un cuarto donde la empuja con violencia haciéndola caer al suelo.

- Aquí descansará bien….princesa.

- Van!

Este ya no la escuchó y cerrando la puerta con llave se alejó, Hitomi solo golpeo la puerta una vez y dejándose resbalar por esta comenzaba a llorar desconsoladamente.

Continara……..

Pues aquí sigo con el fin de reconciliarme con la banda lectora por esta larga ausencia dejando mas capítulos de este fic, aquí tal vez me salga del patrón de la película pero pues es con el fin de darle mas sabor al caldo, ósea, ponerle esos toques de amorcito que a lo mejor muchos quieren ver de este fic.

Dudas comentarios pues mándenmelos con gusto los recibiré.

Di no al robo de fics.

Di no a la crítica destructiva de fics.

Sario®


	7. Sentimiento inesperado

Sentimiento inesperado

Van había llegado a aquel gran salón, donde el trono de su padre se encontraba y furioso se quitaba el vendaje que ella había hecho a su ala, dejando ver en su rostro algo de dolor, arrojando la venda se atora en el brazo del majestuoso asiento, donde se dejó caer pesadamente y frotaba sus ojos mostrando desesperación.

- Ya acabó?.

- Ya.

Folken baja lentamente las orejas, Van desesperado no evitó hablar entre dientes.

- Dilo!.

- Decir que?

- Vamos, a pesar que estamos poco tiempo juntos te conozco, suelta ya el maldito sermón.

- Ella no merece estar encerrada, con quien deberías desquitarte es con Schezar.

- Desgraciadamente ella estuvo en medio de esta batalla, le tocó el golpe de gracia.

- Y lo dices como si nada?

- Yo no olvido Folken!!!

El grito resonó por todo el castillo, Folken solo permaneció callado.

- Al menos déjala que coma con nosotros, así no se sentirá sola.

- No!

- Pero éramos sus amigos.

- Yo nunca dije eso.

- Pero ella así lo vio.

- No recuerdo que eso haya parecido cuando supo que era un Ryujin, es más si no mal recuerdo te dijo "mascota".

- Pero se disculpó.

- Vasta Folken!, aún me debes una y tu dijiste que me servirías, bien, quiero que te largues y te calles.

Folken solo asiente y se retira dejando a Van solo.

En Asturias Allen miraba seriamente a la ventana mientras que su fiel soldado Gadeth se encontraba arrodillado detrás de él.

- Aún no hay noticias de ese Ryujin?.

- No. Aún no.

- Le daré una semana. Posiblemente ese infeliz haya muerto a manos del guardián de Escaflowne.

- Piensa ir usted por la princesa?.

- No.

Este voltea y mira a Gadeth.

- Iras tú!.

Gadeth se muestra sorprendido.

- No puedo exponer la descendencia Asturiana, no puedo arriesgarme, más aún si no tengo heredero y sin heredero no existirá Asturias.

- Lo entiendo mi señor, será un honor traer a su lado a su princesa.

- A la futura reina de Asturias.

La noche ya había caído y solo reinaba la oscuridad en el castillo de Fanelia. Folken desde que Van lo había corrido se encontraba en la mesa de la cocina junto a la chimenea donde humeaba la comida, todo se encontraba en silencio cuando escucha como unos pasos se acercaban a la puerta y con un ligero rechinido esta se abría dejando ver a Van quien se recargaba escuetamente de la puerta entreabierta con el vendaje revuelto por su mano.

- Dile a la princesa que baje a cenar con nosotros.

Folken sonrió ligeramente y se apresuró a ir en busca de la princesa.

- Princesa!. Venga a cenar con nosotros.

No hubo contestación.

- Princesa?!

Lentamente este abre la puerta y nota como un bulto se dejaba ver sobre la cama, lentamente Folken cierra la puerta y se aleja.

- Que pasó? Vendrá?.

- No.

- NO!

- Esta agotada, duerme profundamente.

Van baja la mirada y echándose sus mechones negros hacia atrás deja salir un pesado suspiro.

- Si, tienes razón, está agotada.

Sin decir mas este sale de aquella sala.

- No tienes hambre?

- No. No tengo mucho apetito, me iré a la cama. Procura no hacer ruido, quiero que Hitomi descanse.

Una mirada diferente se vio en Van, Folken solo sonrió, por primera vez Van se preocupaba por otra persona.

A la mañana siguiente Van decide ir a donde se encontraba la princesa Hitomi, cuando estuvo frente a su puerta dudó en golpearla pero se animó y después de llamarla este lentamente abre la puerta topándose con una habitación bacía.

- Folken!!

Folken casi tira el tazón donde preparaba algo y nota como Van furiosamente entraba.

- La princesa Hitomi no esta en su cuarto.

- No. No esta ahí.

- En donde está?.

- Aquí!!.

Hitomi contestaba furiosa y esta acababa de entrar de la bodega que utilizaban como alacena trayendo varias cosas para el desayuno.

- Tú!.

- Se ofreció a ayudarme con el desayuno.

- Déjalo Folken, será mejor que valla y me ponga de una vez un grillete en la pierna para que no salga del lugar.

Esta enfadada toma una pequeña canasta y sale por la puerta trasera de la cocina donde varias gallinas se encontraban, Folken mira algo molesto a Van por su grosería y este sin objetar nada y sobándose su sien va tras Hitomi.

- Lo siento.

- Se disculpa por lo que hizo hace unos momentos? O por haberme hecho prisionera en su castillo?.

Hitomi ni siquiera lo volteaba a ver y esta se metía a un pequeño cuarto donde varias gallinas dejaban sus huevos.

- Por ambas.

- Ha!

- Por favor solo quiero que entienda, estoy arto como para ahora lidiar con una princesa caprichosa.

- Ha, con que princesa caprichosa?, pues perdóneme por no haber aceptado su disculpa y hacerle ver que soy una princesa caprichuda cuando usted, el ahora rey de Fanelia me utiliza para su "Venganza" en contra de Lord Schezar. Valla si que soy caprichosa.

Sin mas que decir sale de aquel corral y se aleja hacia la cocina, Van le da alcance y la toma del brazo girándola hacia él, pero se sorprende al ver que ella se encontraba llorando.

- Princesa…yo………perdóneme. Se que estuvo mal, usted no es culpable de este problema.

- Tú no sabes.

- Como?

- Cuando fuiste por mi pensé que por fin sería libre, extraño ser libre y a mi familia, me sentía sola, y ahora veo que fue mejor que me quedara ahí en esa torre.

- Princesa yo…….

Hitomi solo niega con la cabeza y sale corriendo a la cocina dejando rápidamente la canasta en la mesa y llorando amargamente subía a su habitación cerrando la puerta.

Ya en la tarde ambos chicos no se habían visto desde aquel funesto desayuno, la princesa Hitomi no había bajado desde ese entonces y Van solo permanecía en aquel trono.

- Ya es hora de comer.

- Si.

Este no dice mas y se aleja cosa que Van le extraña.

- Folken.

- He!.

- Hitomi…….Hitomi ya……..salió.

- No, en todo el día no ha salido de su recamara.

Van solo mueve la cabeza y se levanta.

- Iré con ella.

Folken solo dio una ligera sonrisa y se retiró, para Van las cosas no le parecían tan sencillas, ya que prácticamente había sacado su ira con alguien que no tenía la culpa.

- Princesa?!

No hubo contestación

- Princesa?!

Seguía en silencio. Van lo intentó en varias ocasiones y no la culpaba, así que alejando sus mechones de su frente con impaciencia este se recarga en el marco de la puerta desvaneciéndose lentamente al suelo.

- Tienes razón en no hablarme, soy un tonto, muchos me creen un monstruo y la verdad es que lo soy. No debí haberte metido en esto, tú eres la que menos tienes que sufrir por esto.

Aun que no había ni una palabra por parte de Hitomi, Van sentía que ella le escuchaba.

- Sabes, aún puedes confiar con migo como amigo, solo que en toda mi vida estuve solo, nunca tuve uno y ahora que los tengo…..me doy el lujo de despreciarlos. Princesa, Fanelia no es del todo el castillo desecho y destruido, tiene una bella vista y sobre todo unos grandes campos verdes, parece que la destrucción avivó los antiguos jardines del palacio y me gustaría que………..usted………bueno……..si quiere……….me acompañe………..

Van sentía que todos los colores se le habían subido a la cabeza, sudaba mucho y jaloneaba el cuello de su camisa para al menos sentir algo de aire. Inesperadamente la puerta se abre y deja ver a la linda princesa quien aún algo triste mostraba su sonrisa.

- Será un honor….majestad.

Dulcemente decía y esta elegantemente le daba su mano a Van, quien se levanta y la toma.

Después de unos minutos estos se encontraban en aquellos patios comiendo, Folken había aprovechado la oportunidad para hacerlo un día de campo, donde los tres charlaban y contaban las cortas anécdotas que sufrieron el príncipe y el hombre gato.

- Enserio!! esa anciana hizo eso?

- Jajaja!

- Si lo peor es que casi me atrapan, no debí desconcentrarme. Después me topé con Van y aquí estamos.

Hitomi ve a Van quien se encontraba semi recostado en la hierva.

- Si, es un gran hombre.

Dulcemente la princesa decía, Van no evitó ponerse sonrojado mientras Folken miraba a la pareja con algo de gracia.

- Saben, olvidé el postre en la cocina ahora vuelvo.

Van entiende el pretexto y eso lo pone mas nervioso, mientras la princesa miraba a los alrededores.

- Hem! Si…..si quieres….podemos……..dar una vuelta.

- Me encantaría.

Van se levanta y ayuda a la princesa a incorporarse y así emprendieron una larga caminata llegando a los limites del palacio, que se identificaba por un grueso pero no alto barandal de piedra, donde Hitomi veía los alrededores sentada.

- Nunca me imaginé que Fanelia fuera tan hermosa.

- Lo era, tengo la ilusión de volverlo a construir, me acuerdo que, cuando mi padre vivía no había rasismos o algún plan de las personas y reinos perfectos, todos convivían y trabajaban en armonía.

- Yo se que así será.

Hitomi se levanta sobre aquel barandal mirando a Van.

- Un reino con esas intenciones no debe quedar solo en ruinas, debe crecer, debe crearse.

- Si.

Van ve que Hitomi saca de entre sus ropas un pendiente de color rosado y esta se lo deposita en la mano de Van.

- Y esto?!

Preguntaba Van extrañado

- Es la llave para traer al dragón blanco.

- Dragón Blanco?

- Se dice que Escaflowne, el guardián de nuestro reino ayudará aquel que tenga buenas intenciones para su pueblo. Yo veo en ti a una persona noble, a un rey noble, Escaflowne debe ser para ti.

Esta le esboza una sonrisa a Van e intenta bajarse pero aquella piedra resulta ser muy resbalosa y cae a los brazos de Van quien la sostiene de su cintura y la sujeta fuertemente.

- Ya es la segunda vez que estas en mis brazos.

- Lo siento.

Van se acerca a ella para darle un beso en sus labios y mas sintió ese deseo al ver que la princesa lentamente cerraba sus ojos para sentirlo.

- Ya llegue!!!, justo a tiempo para que veamos el ocaso.

- ¿¡Que?! El ocaso?!

- Folken!!!

Decía Van entre dientes.

- Lo siento interrumpí algo?.

- No…..yo….solo que……me tengo que ir, estoy muy permiso.

Hitomi emprende la carrera al palacio y Van mira de forma fulminante a Folken.

-Ups!, sabes? creo que mi mamá me habla.

Este emprende la carrera dejando a Van solo y este después de apoyarse en aquel solido barandal solo esboza una sonrisa, esto era genial y si hubiera sentido ese beso, tal vez estaría por fin lleno.

Continuara………………………….

Bueno con este me despido no sin antes decirles que me apoyen para poder entrar al concurso de manga de oro, pues vamos a intentar suerte, muchas gracias a todos y pues aquí nos vemos en el próximo cap.

Di no al robo de fics.

Di no a la crítica destructiva de fics.

Sario®


	8. Mi verdadera identidad

Mi verdadera identidad

- Princesa?! Ya se habrá dormido?.

Un hombre gato preguntaba curioso enfrente de una puerta mientras Van se encontraba en aquel asiento lujoso que adornaba el desolado salón, por un momento el oscuro lugar cubre aquella sonrisa que levemente el joven rey dejaba escapar de sus labios.

- Princesa! le traje el postre a su cuarto, está muy bueno, princesa?!

Este deja a un lado los modales y entra despacio a aquella recámara, la cual se encontraba oscura.

- Princesa?!

Mirando a todos lados nota que la cama se encontraba vacía y entre las sombras una figura sobresalía, Folken al no reconocer aquella figura se sobresalta tirando al piso el plato, cosa que Van escucha.

- Tranquilo!!!

- Princesa?!!

Folken se sobresalta mas al ver que esta figura tenía algo en su espalda realmente grande, asustándolo más.

- Folken soy yo, Hitomi.

- Princesa?!

Hitomi se acerca a aquella luz azulina que se llegaba a filtrar de la ventana, aquel terrorífico bulto eran unas hermosas alas blancas que sobresalían de su espalda, varias plumas blanquecinas y brillantes caían delicadamente al suelo, Folken se quedó maravillado por aquel espectáculo y ella se veía hermosa aunque su rostro mostraba una gran tristeza.

- Pero …..como?

- Es parte de una maldición.

- Una maldición?

- Mi familia era próspera pero…….. las envidias, los celos de otros países hicieron que nuestro reino estuviera siempre en la mira y crearon esta maldición, en el día sería una mujer normal, pero en la noche sería la maldición de mi reino.

- La maldición de tu reino?.

- Si, todos saben que los Riujyns son personas de malos infortunios y que siendo así, pronosticaría la mala suerte en mi reino.

- Eso son puros cuentos, nadie puede traer malos deseos menos a su país.

- Lo sé, pero los demás reinos no. Yo pronosticaría la mala suerte puesto que soy la única heredera y obviamente nadie querría desposarse con una chica como yo.

Dolida Hitomi comienza a llorar dejándose caer en su cama, mientras Folken miraba con tristeza a la bella princesa.

- Pero esta Van.

- Van!

- El te aceptaría.

- El…..es muy lindo, pero……… la verdad no quisiera ser una molestia más.

- Claro que no eres una molestia.

- Vamos Folken hay que ser realistas, tú crees que esta sangre maldita se purifique algún día? Además, no quiero traer más desgracias a mi reino. Por eso no puedo casarme con él.

- Pero se nota que te ama.

Hitomi se sonroja y mira a Folken.

- Te lo ha dicho?

- No pero nada más basta mirarlo.

La joven princesa no evita reír con dulzura.

- Fui confinada a Zaibach ya que mi antiguo compromiso se había roto, mi padre no me dio los detalles de con quién me iba a casar pero mi madre me decía que era un excelente reino y que los reyes de esa nación me aceptarían gustosos ya que son iguales que yo. Él me amaría y me aceptaría igualmente.

- No me digas, conociendo tu problema era seguro que si uno te rescataba era prueba suficiente de amor y de aceptación.

- Claro!, que reino no sabe sobre mi historia.

- Mmmmhhh!!! Creo que Asturias no.

- Cómo?!

- No nada, mejor descansa, mañana seguimos hablando. Ha! Y te recomiendo que hables de esto con Van, se que ambos se entenderían bien, piénsalo.

Folken sale de la habitación siendo vista por Hitomi quien se percata que en el suelo una hermosa margarita blanca se encontraba.

- Nombre estoy seguro que después de que termine esta situación voy a necesitar una terapia, ya hasta me salió un tic en el ojo.

Este baja hasta el vestíbulo, notando aquel trono vacío.

- Van!. Creo que ya se fue a dormir, que raro nunca lo hace temprano.

El lugar estaba desolado y Folken se dispone a retirar para ir a dormir sin notar que sobre aquel asiento varias margaritas se encontraban tendidas.

Momentos antes…………..

Van se encontraba en aquel lujoso asiento apenas y alumbrado por la luz de la luna, este en ves de sostener su espada como era común, sostenía algo más pequeño entre sus manos, un par de flores blancas, el sonido de un plato al romperse lo pusieron en alerta y tomando velozmente su espada sale corriendo hacia la alcoba de la princesa sin notar que entre la espada y su mano una bella margarita era llevada. Al llegar escucha las voces de Folken y la princesa, ambos charlaban tranquilamente haciendo que el susto de Van disminuyera al igual que sus pasos.

- "Están hablando, que susto me di".

Pensaba el joven rey mientras daba media vuelta.

- Pero esta Van.

- Van!

Al escuchar su nombre Van no evita detenerse.

- El te aceptaría.

- El…..es muy lindo, pero……… la verdad no quisiera ser una molestia más.

- Claro que no eres una molestia.

- Vamos Folken hay que ser realistas, tú crees que esta sangre maldita se purifique algún día? Además, no quiero traer más desgracias a mi reino. Por eso no puedo casarme con él.

- Pero se nota que te ama.

- Te lo ha dicho?

- No pero nada más basta mirarlo.

- Fui confinada a Zaibach ya que mi antiguo compromiso se había roto, mi padre no me dio los detalles de con quién me iba a casar pero mi madre me decía que era un excelente reino y que los reyes de esa nación me aceptarían gustosos ya que son iguales que yo. Que él me amaría y me aceptaría igualmente.

- No me digas, conociendo tu problema era seguro que si uno te rescataba era prueba suficiente de amor y de aceptación.

- Claro, que reino no sabe sobre mi historia.

Van ya no quiso escuchar más y sin querer deja caer la pequeña florecilla silvestre, era seguro de que el reino lleno de desgracias y raza maldita era su reino y que el reino a quien querían que Hitomi se desposara era Asturias.

- Soy un torpe!, un estúpido!

Este sale de su palacio y golpeando con odio uno de sus pilares empedrados mira al frente. Sus ojos se mostraban llorosos que apenas y podía ver claramente algunas luces, era el reino de Asturias.

- Fue suficiente Lord Allen, ya no más.

Decidido este sale y tomando su caballo emprende el recorrido.

- Esta espera es desesperante.

- Si quiere partiré ahora mismo a Zaibach majestad.

- No Gadeth, espera hasta mañana.

- Pierden su tiempo, el guardián de Escaflowne no la dejará tan fácilmente.

Desde lejos un hombre de largo cabello castaño y lentes oscuros y redondos contestaba sarcástico mientras comía de un racimo de uvas.

- Ese antiguo legado, es una tontería.

- Ja! Que vas a saber tú.

Allen mira con ojos molestos a Dryden y este solo ríe más.

- Como sea, yo solo quiero irme de esta ciudad lo más pronto posible.

- No lo creo, hasta que la boda no se realice tú no te moverás de aquí.

- Ha! Se me había olvidado, tengo que hacer los debidos preparativos no es así?.

- Así es, eres el mejor en Gaea haciendo estas ceremonias no!, eso a mí no me consta pero ya que estas aquí.

A Dryden no le gusta el comentario de aquel caballero así que solo aprieta sus dientes levemente y sale del lugar, como un sangre sucia como él se atrevía a poner en duda su prestigio si él era el mejor en su trabajo.

- Majestad!.

- Que es lo que pasa?

- Ha llegado el Riujyn.

Allen sonríe y se aleja al salón del trono seguido por Gadeth, dejando al soldado ahí.

- Valla ya era hora que llegaras.

Un no muy alegre y empapado Van solo le miraba.

- He cumplido el trato, te he traído a tu princesa.

- Y donde esta?

- En mi palacio.

- Maldita rata, la has encerrado ahí.

- No, solo la resguardo, ya que ha caído una gran tormenta, no quiero exponer a "vuestra princesa".

Refunfuñaba entre dientes.

- Se lo diré, no se lo diré.

Hitomi no había podido pegar el ojo en toda la noche, pensando si decirle o no a Van lo que era, además quería decirle cuanto lo amaba.

- Si se lo digo.

Sin pensarlo más y dejando aquella margarita sin pétalos esta sale de su habitación, no le importó salir con aquellas largas y blancas alas, dejando un pequeño camino de chispeantes plumas y emocionada se acercó al salón principal donde normalmente Van se encontraba.

- Van?

No hubo contestación, solo como la gran puerta se abría de par en par dejando ver los gloriosos rayos del sol que penetraron a través del oscuro salón, era tan fuerte el fulgor que Hitomi se tapó levemente con su mano, había llegado la mañana, un resplandor igual al del brillo del sol apareció envolviendo a la joven princesa, quitándole aquellas bellas alas.

- Princesa Hitomi!

Una brillante armadura se mostró al principio de las escaleras Hitomi no le dio importancia a la voz ya que ella misma se miraba en un viejo espejo del salón, notando como sus alas habían desaparecido por completo.

- Princesa Hitomi, déjeme presentarme,- Este se arrodilla y toma delicadamente la mano de Hitomi- Mi nombre es Allen……..

- El rey de Asturias!.

Hitomi interrumpía al apuesto joven de rubios cabellos a lo que este se incorpora dejándole ver su gallarda figura.

- Así es, he venido por usted.

La princesa no pudo evitar sentir un dejo de tristeza y esta mira a Van, quien con desprecio volteo hacia otra parte y sale del castillo.

- Van- Susurró la joven-

- Ha si ese!, no se preocupe por él princesa, ya ha recibido su recompensa por haberla traído aquí sana y salva.

- Si no es mucha molestia me gustaría hablar con él un momento.

- Para darle las gracias? Que cortés es mi lady.

Esta solo sonrió forzosamente y se dirige a donde Van se encontraba, Van por lo tanto estaba recargado en un grueso pilar de la fachada del castillo con los brazos cruzados, se notaba realmente furioso.

- Van! No ….. no entiendo.

- Que no entiende su majestad.

- Pensé que estaba cautiva.

- Pues ya no es así.

Van se aleja dejando a la princesa, pero esta decide seguirlo.

- Van no entiendes yo quería decirte que…..

- Basta!!! Si no mal recuerdo el otro día se hiso la víctima entre esta pelea entre Lord Allen y yo……………….. y le creí!!!

- Pero, por que estas tan molesto.

- Escuché su conversación entre esa sabandija de Folken y usted.

- La escuchaste?!

- Si.

- Pero entonces por qué te enojas pensé que comprenderías.

- Comprender!!!!!! Comprender que????!!! Tú misma lo dijiste no más maldiciones en tu reino y yo mismo lo puedo decir, no quiero a gente maldita en el mío.

- Van!

Hitomi se había quedado petrificada, Van sin querer había malentendido las cosas, desde un principio para él la gente maldita era aquella que lo aborrecía sin razón, que lo juzgaba sin razón y lo maldecía por tener alas, maldecía a la gente normal.

Van nota que Hitomi había derramado una lágrima y esto no le importó, con furia se quitó aquel colgante que le había dado la tarde de ayer y bruscamente se lo dio.

- Toma ahora lárgate.

Sin decir más este se aleja de ahí dejando a una destrozada Hitomi, su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos, parecía que su razón había desaparecido de su cabeza y esta caminó por inercia hacia el castillo.

- Princesa al fin vuelve, no perdamos más tiempo, vamos, Asturia nos espera.

Hitomi solo asentía mientras apretaba contra su pecho su pendiente, Allen por su parte salía con su grupo de caballeros mientras Hitomi caminaba lentamente al trono de Van, sin querer varias lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, su mano lentamente dejó resbalar el pendiente sobre aquel sillón de terciopelo.

- Pero que pasa aquí?

Folken salió rápidamente apenas y escucho el alboroto.

- Me pareció escuchar la voz de Lord Schezar será mejor decirle a Van…..

Inesperadamente Hitomi lo silenció con un beso en la frente a aquel hombre gato, quien sorprendido notó como la princesa lloraba.

- Cuídalo mucho, parece todavía un niño.

Sin decir más ella se aleja corriendo a la entrada, Folken sin saber que pasaba intenta detenerla pero esta ya se encontraba sobre el caballo de Lord Schezar y junto a la corte de este rey comenzaban a perderse por el boscoso camino.

- Esta será una magnifica boda, inviten a lo mejor de la sociedad, traigan la más costosa mantelería, finos cubiertos y las más exquisitas flores.

Después de unos minutos la princesa Hitomi se encontraba en Asturias, estaba realmente triste que simplemente se quedó atrás de Allen, quien ni si quiera ponía atención de su futura esposa con medio personal de la corte a su alrededor siguiendo instrucciones.

- Pero no quiero que olviden el mejor vestido de bodas para mi amada princesa.

Este se acercaba a la chica abrasándola cariñosamente pero esta ni siquiera se inmutaba.

- Disculpe majestad pero, para cuando tiene pensado celebrar la boda?.

- Esta misma tarde.

Dryden y la chica se sorprenden.

- Tan rápido majestad?!. –Decía mientras miraba de reojo a la chica.-

- Claro!

- Verdad que no hay ningún inconveniente querida, digo de por sí fueron muchos días de camino, se lo impaciente que debes estar.

Allen miró a la joven quien solo asintió.

- Si………….por que no.

Con desgano ella miró hacia otro lado, Allen no noto ese estado de humor en ella así que siguió de largo con toda su corte alrededor.

- Por cierto Dryden, de una vez empieza por el vestido de novia debe ser el más elegante de toda Gaea. Mariza enséñale su habitación a la princesa.

- Como ordene su majestad.

Todos cambiaron direcciones, Dryden no perdía detalle con la princesa, sabía que algo le pasaba y lo peor no era eso y llegaría en plena ceremonia, en eso estaba seguro. Después de que la doncella los instalara en la elegante habitación la chica se sentó en la orilla de la cama, Dryden al ver la evidente tristeza de la joven intenta romper el hielo.

- Bueno ya estamos aquí, que tal si empezamos con la selección de telas, su rostro le da tono a los rosas pálidos y blancos.

Hitomi ya no aguantó más y esta se soltó a llorar sobre la cama, a lo que Dryden solo dejó salir un pesado suspiro y se sentó a su lado a consolarla.

- Princesa Hitomi, que le aqueja, acaso teme por el horario de la boda?

La chica niega con la cabeza siguiendo llorando.

- Acaso no amas a Lord Schezar?.

- No, no lo amo.

- Típico. Escucha se sobre tu historia, si te casas con Lord Schezar es seguro que la maldición de tu reino terminara, tomaras la forma del amor verdadero al contacto del primer beso.

- Tú, conoces mi historia?

- Si, de hecho te había encontrado el rey perfecto para que se desposara contigo, pero inesperablemente esa familia desapareció tras la guerra del antiguo rey de Asturias.

- Con razón mis padres me mandaron a Zaibach.

- Pero, por que no amas a Lord Schezar?

- Hay……. Hay…. otro hombre que me cautivo.

- Otro hombre?

- Tal vez fue su fría forma de tratarme o no lo sé, realmente me cautivo.

- Y tiene nombre?.

- Si, se llama Van, Van Slanzar de Fanel.

- ¡Van Slanzar de Fanel!?

Continuara……..

Como le hago de emoción jojojo! Como ya sabrán se acerca el final de esta película, así que estoy tomando votaciones para ver si continúo con la secuela (modificada con nuestros personajes de Escaflowne está claro) o simplemente lo dejo con el pesado final y fueron feos por siempre jajajajaja!!! Bueno me despido y espero sus comentarios para ver si se continúa esta historia hasta el embarazo de Feona, digo el embarazo de Hitomi jajajaja bueno hasta el próximo cap.

Salu2 a la banda lectora.

Di no al robo de fics.

Di no a la crítica destructiva de fics.

Sario®


	9. La verdad antes del Ocaso

La verdad antes del Ocaso

Después de que ella se fuera algo diferente sentía Van, con trabajos llega a su asiento donde todas las mañanas se encontraba y sostenía su pecho con fuerza, algo dentro de el le ardía y ganas incontenibles de llorar sentía, recargando una mano sobre el brazo del asiento deja caer un poco su peso y cerrando los ojos inhalaba aire ante aquel ardor que sentía en su corazón, lentamente este volvía abrir sus ojos cuando nota algo en el cojín del sillón, un pendiente rosado el cual mostró un leve brillo en la punta, el reconoció la joya inmediatamente y tomándola la aprieta con su puño dejando caer sin querer una lágrima.

**_Mi corazón y yo hemos decidido no tratar_**

**_porque últimamente solo nos tocó sangrar_**_._

Los pasos de alguien lo regresan a la realidad y limpiándose muy discretamente se voltea con su ya característico humor serio.

- Van……. Quiero hablar con tigo.

- Ya lo estas haciendo.

- Es sobre la princesa Hitomi.

El da una risa burlona y se acomoda en su asiento.

- No debiste dejarla ir has cometido un error.

- Un error dices!

Este mira a Folken furioso levantándose de golpe de su asiento.

- No Folken de hecho fueron dos y fue el de traer un fenómeno y a una princesa a mi castillo.

Las orejas del chico comenzaron a bajarse lentamente mientras miraba sorprendido a Van.

- Lárgate.

Decía entre dientes, Folken no pronuncia palabra y da media vuelta para salir del castillo.

**_Y eso está bien; ya tengo mis problemas_**

**_para perder el tiempo en otros temas._**

Al salir cierra la puerta y lentamente camina para salir de los terrenos del reino caído de Fanelia, al estar unos cuantos metros lejos mira atrás viendo el decaído castillo para suspirar pesadamente y negar con la cabeza, sin nada mas que hacer este se aleja caminando sin destino hasta llegar a un estanque donde se sienta en la orilla y mira su reflejo dándole cierta nostalgia.

- Que rayos le sucede, pensé que era mí…….amigo.

Nuevamente baja la cabeza para quitar de su vista el reflejo que el agua le daba, sin querer se estaba sumergiendo en una nube de nostalgia y depresión cuando una bellota cae en su cabeza, al principio no le da importancia pero al caer tres este mira hacia arriba notando a una joven gata quien en su mano lanzaba y agarraba una bellota igual a la que le había caído en su cabeza, su rostro mostraba una sonrisa sádica y Folken pareció palidecer.

- La guardiana de Ecaflowne.

- Ex guardiana, gracias a ustedes.

Esta da un salto ágil y cae perfecta al piso haciendo que Folken por la impresión retrocediera y resbalara con las piedras del estanque cayendo de lleno al agua.

- Pensé que hoy en día los hombres se bañaban sin ropa.

- Que……que..haces aquí?

Esta se acerca lentamente a la orilla arrodillándose y viendo a Folken como si estuviera intimidando a una presa.

- Estuve siguiendo el rastro de la princesa hasta el castillo de Van Slanzar de Fanel.

- Eres muy astuta pero tu princesa ya no esta aquí, es mas si quieres ver a el cabeza hueca de Slanzer pues esta en el castillo.

- Es Slanzar.

- Eso mero…. De hecho casi ni me acordaba de sus raros apellidos.

El rostro del chico gato se muestra sorprendido y este mira fijamente a la chica.

- Cuando estuvimos en el Zaibach jamás te dijimos nuestros nombres, bueno no completos…como tu……

- Lo se? Ja es una larga historia.

- Larga historia?

Esta asiente y sonríe Folken se encontraba bastante confundido pero inesperadamente esta linda chica le extiende la mano para incorporarlo, pronto estos ya se encontraban caminando y conversando.

- Pero como tu sabias el nombre de el príncipe Van, yo aún no me aprendo bien sus apellidos y eso que estoy con el desde hace algunos días.

- A mi también me sorprendió, de hecho me pareció escuchar su nombre cuando sacaron a la princesa de Zaibach, pero por el momento no le di importancia, cuando seguí el rastro y la localice aquí me sorprendió mucho que este la hubiera llevado a Fanelia.

- Por que.

- Por que ese era el reino que sus padres habían acordado para que la princesa se desposara con el príncipe de la familia real de Fanelia, aun que esa idea casi no le pareció al rey, al padre de Hitomi.

- Que?!!! Entonces Van!!! Es un tonto.

Naria se extraña del comportamiento de Folken y lo mira dudosa.

Tengo que regresar al castillo debemos avisarle a Van que esta cometiendo un terrible error si deja que la princesa Hitomi se case con Lord Allen.

- Lord Allen?!!! La princesa no esta con Fanel?!?!!!

- No, esta mañana inesperadamente trajo a ese rey de cuarta para que se llevara a la princesa Hitomi.

- Que?!!! Esta cometiendo un grave error ella no puede estar unida a ese cobarde, no, esto esta mal no podemos hacer nada si ese estupido tiene el legado de la princesa.

- Legado de la princesa?

- Escaflowne!!!!!

Con desesperación la chica toma del cuello al felino agitándolo bruscamente.

- Escaflowne?!

- El dragón blanco de Gaea, aquel animal que es capas de vencer con su poder cualquier reino o amenaza si Hitomi se casa, Lord Allen tendrá la mas grande arma construida en el mundo.

- No! Debemos impedirlo, cuando llegara esa cosa?

- Cosa? Llegar?

- Si donde esta Escaflowne.

- Tu si que estas siego, la mas grande arma puede estar oculta en algo tan pequeño como un pendiente y ni te das cuenta.

- Pendiente?

Folken logra recordar cuando Hitomi se encontraba con Van y este se lo entregaba.

- Un reino con esas intenciones no debe quedar solo en ruinas, debe crecer, debe crearse.

- Si.

Folken había llegado a la escena hacia unos cuantos segundos y este se encontraba detrás de un pilar cuando ve que Hitomi saca de entre sus ropas un pendiente de color rosado y esta se lo deposita en la mano de Van.

- Y esto?!

Preguntaba Van extrañado

- Es la llave para traer al dragón blanco.

- Dragón Blanco?

- Se dice que Escaflowne, el guardián de nuestro reino ayudará aquel que tenga buenas intenciones para su pueblo. Yo veo en ti a una persona noble, a un rey noble, Escaflowne debe ser para ti.

**_Pero llegaste a mí sin que te lo pidiera_**

**_con solo sonreír has roto mi barrera._**

La imagen de la chica dejando algo en el trono de Van le llego a la mente de nuevo y con ello su despedida.

- Cuídalo mucho, parece todavía un niño.

Y aquella voz llorosa y aquel semblante triste le volvieron a romper el corazón.

- El pendiente, el pendiente, un se encuentra en Fanelia.

- Estas seguro?!

Este no dice mas y se hecha a correr al palacio, Naria no pierde tiempo y hace lo mismo.

- Las cosas van saliendo al pie de la letra el vestido ya esta listo, la recepción, cena, si, creo que no falta nada.

Dryden veía con detenimiento un pergamino que tenia en sus manos y en este continuamente escribía o tachaba con una pluma.

- El vestido es realmente hermoso digo de una reina.

Dryden a pesar de la situación le gustaba ver sus grandiosas creaciones, aquel despampanante vestido color blanco con pedrería fina, cristales y diamantes incrustados en cada adorno, una elegante cola con numerosos y finos bordados, un escote que acentuaban su busto y una espalda completamente descubierta, un gran collar del perlas adornaba su garganta y tenues colores maquillaban su rostro, su pelo se encontraba completamente sujeto en un chongo y el velo apenas y se vislumbraba por los caireles de este, Dryden había puesto el mas exquisito vestido en ella pero había algo en ella que opacaba completamente el ajuar y era que sus hermosos ojos verdes se encontraban apagados y llorosos.

- En verdad quieres seguir con esto?

La chica solo asentía.

- Señoritas es todo el vestido ya esta listo vallan a la cocina por algunos bocadillos para la princesa no queremos que ella se desmaye en medio de la ceremonia verdad?

En un tono algo burlón hablaba Dryden con la servidumbre quien entendieron y salieron del cuarto dejándolos solos, Hitomi con cuidado baja del banco en donde le habían arreglado el vestido y esta se sentaba en un pequeño taburete cercano a un espejo.

- Aun hay esperanza de que esto se solucione, puedo ir rápidamente con el príncipe Van.

La chica negaba con la cabeza.

- Te estas ahogando en un vaso de agua debes ir con su majestad Fanel.

- No!, a el no le importa nada……..ni nadie.

Esta baja mas su cabeza y llora nuevamente.

- Vamos pequeña no arruines ese majestuoso maquillaje y hermoso rostro que tienes, tu sabes que podemos parar.

Ella escuetamente asiente y Dryden comprende que no daría marcha atrás, esbozando un suspiro se aleja a la cómoda en donde una caja de una fina madera se encontraba, este lo toma y lo acerca al tocador donde lo abre con cuidado mostrando una grandiosa tiara de elegantes diamantes reposando sobre fino terciopelo azul, este sujeta con cuidado la elegante joya y delicadamente se la pone en su cabeza completando con esta el fino atuendo de la futura reina de Asturias.

- Ya estas lista y te ves realmente hermosa.

Sin decir más este se dirige a la puerta saliendo, no sin antes dar un último vistazo a la tristeza de la joven para después cerrar la puerta.

- Creo que ya todo depende del príncipe Fanel.

En Fanelia las cosas seguían igual Van se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos y se negaba a abrir los ojos, su depresión era grande y crecía con forme recordaba a Hitomi y mas las ultimas palabras que escucho de ella.

- Vamos Folken hay que ser realistas, tú crees que esta sangre maldita se purifique algún día? Además, no quiero traer más desgracias a mi reino. Por eso no puedo casarme con él.

Un largo suspiro se escucho por la desolada sala a Van sin querer se le había roto el corazón.

**_He vuelto a sentir algo que había olvidado_**

**_te culpo solo a ti por haberme mirado._**

- Vaaannn!!!!!

La voz de Folken lo trae a la realidad enfureciéndolo mas, quería estar solo.

- Te dije que te fueras!!!!!!.

- Estas mal, eres un tonto debes de impedir esa boda.

- ¡Cual boda?

- La boda de la princesa Hitomi con Lord Allen.

- Deja de decir estupideces, ella esta donde quiere estar con gente normal y perfecta no con razas malditas y fenómenos grábatelo bien en la cabeza.

- No grábatelo tú, eres tan tonto que no te das cuenta.

- Cuenta?! Si me di cuenta desde el principio, ambos me traicionaron al hablar así de mí.

- De que rayos hablas?!

- "Por que no te casas con Van?" No, por la sangre maldita que tengo, que jamás se purificara, de eso estoy hablando.

**_Me siento tan extraño como si no fuera yo_**

**_y todo lo que hago no obedece a la razón_**

- Conversación?.

- Ayer, en la noche.

- Ha! Esa?

- Y lo dices tan tranquilo?.

- Pues si, pensé que lo entenderías? Tú no eres tan bruto como para pensar de que hablábamos de ti y…………………..

Folken mira la mirada de furia de Van y este acertaba con el hecho de que Van había mal interpretado todo.

- Ho! si lo hiciste……

- LARGO!!!!!

- Pero Van…tú….. no….

- DIJE LARGO!!!!!

- Espera déjame explicarte.

- Déjalo el muy estupido no se da cuenta de lo que va a perder.

Van gira hacia su asiento notando como una joven gata se había sentado cómodamente en el y lo veía de forma burlona.

- Tu?! Que rayos haces aquí.

Esta alarga una sonrisa.

- Vine en busca de mi señora.

- Pues como vez no se encuentra aquí.

- Si es lo que me he dado cuenta.

- Será mejor que se larguen me están desesperando.

Naria se levanta con un salto quedando cerca del rostro de Van.

- Y si eso pasa que?

Van aprieta sus dientes y desenfunda su espada asustando a Folken.

- No me provoques mujer.

Nuevamente ella ríe y con la yema de sus dedos rosa la espada que le amenazaba.

- Das pena Rey Fanel tu estupida autocompasión hace que te cierres de la cabeza.

La ira comenzaba a aumentar y Van lo demostraba con sus dientes apretados.

- Van lo que ella quiere decir es que estas cometiendo un grabe error.

Van voltea a ver a Folken postrando ya poca paciencia.

- Que clase de error?!!! Déjense de malditos rodeos!!!!!!

- Hace mucho tiempo antes de que la princesa Hitomi fuera confinada a Zaibach un reino había estado de acuerdo en unirla en matrimonio.

- Si eso me lo dijo.

- Ese reino era Fanelia y ella estaba comprometida con el heredero, el príncipe Van Slanzar de Fanel.

Van se había quedado estático pareciera que no había entendido bien.

- Pero que rayos están diciendo.

- Es la verdad, ya que tu y la princesa poseen el mismo legado.

- Mismo legado?

- Ella te puede explicarlo mejor.

- Ella?!! Pero como?! La boda!!! Maldición! Allen me ha ganado otra vez.

- Van aún podemos impedir esa boda.

- No Folken, aun que corramos Asturias esta lejos de aquí. Jamás llegaremos a tiempo.

Sin esperanzas y algo abrumado se deja caer en su sillón con la cabeza baja.

- Aun podemos hacer algo.

- Como?

- El pendiente de Hitomi.

- El pendiente?

Van abre su puño mostrando una joya rosada.

- Ese atraerá a Escaflowne. Ella te lo dio, puedes hacerlo.

- Escaflowne.

Lentamente pronunciaba el nombre de aquel dragón legendario que antiguas leyendas habían decretado que este dragón pasaría a manos del reino más noble, protegiendo así la paz de Gaea.

Van miraba fijamente la joya, pero no pasaba nada y en su mente se repetía el deseo de volverla a ver.

- Quiero pedirte perdón….Hitomi.

Un gran fulgor rosado envolvió todo el vestíbulo saliendo por las ventanas, en la parte alta del castillo una luz blanquecina apareció y un dragón blanco comenzó a desenredarse hasta llegar al piso mostrando a un dragón blanco metálico.

- Este es….Escaflowne.

- Acudió a ti, no lo vallas a arruinar.

Decía Naria con gesto burlón.

- Vamos Van, tenemos que impedir la boda.

Van sube deprisa tomando los controles del Escaflowne con un gesto de confianza.

- Suban, vamos juntos a Asturias.

- Siii!!!!

Folken gritaba emocionado Naria simplemente movía la cabeza con una sonrisa en sus labios.

- No tienen remedio.

**_Yo estaba bien, conforme y controlado_**

**_creo que sé porqué todo a cambiado._**

En Asturias los preparativos aún seguían y eso por cambios de último minuto.

- Se retrasara por unos minutos.

- Como?!! La boda no puede empezar tan tarde!!!! Sabe lo que eso significa?!!!!

Dryen gritaba nervioso a aquel sirviente quien simplemente ignoraba la preocupación del magnate.

- Ha! Olvídalo.

- Señor Dryden, su majestad Allen quiere saber si la princesa Hitomi ya esta lista.

- Desde hace media hora.

- Bien, pues el ya se encuentra en la capilla esperándola.

- Como?!

- A su majestad siempre la ha gustado cambiar las cosas en el ultimo minuto ya debería estar acostumbrado.

- Si….ya debería.

Por fin después de tantos retrasos de último minuto la boda comenzaba y lentamente y sola avanzaba Hitomi por el pasillo, su mirada se encontraba puesta al frente, cada movimiento que ella daba múltiples destellos aparecían por la conjugación de sus pasos

Y la leve iluminación de la estancia, la larga cola de su vestido arrastraba delicadamente y muchos de lo invitados notaban su belleza y frescura, pero en realidad ella ocultaba tras ese maquillaje una gran tristeza y una gran melancolía comenzaba a surgir conforme ella caminaba al altar, aquel enorme vitral cristalino dejaba ver un maravilloso paisaje y el sol ocultándose tras de este.

Mientras cerca de ahí Van había aprendido a dominar el Escaflowne y se acercaba velozmente a Asturias.

**_Y es que llegaste a mi sin que te lo pidiera_**

**_con solo sonreír has roto mi barrera._**

- Estamos reunidos aquí, para celebrar la unión de su majestad Allen Shezard con la princesa Hitomi Kanzaki.

La misa había comenzado y Allen tomaba la mano de su esposa gentilmente y le sonreía de manera galante a lo que Hitomi veía con repugnancia.

- Lord Allen Shezard de Asturias aceptas a esta mujer como tu legitima esposa.

- Si, acepto.

Nuevamente aquella sonrisa aparecía distrayendo a la chica.

- Y tu princesa Hitomi Kanzaki, aceptas a Lord Shezard como tu legitimo esposo?

- He! Perdón….

Allen se sorprende, como era posible que ella no hubiera puesto atención ante la parte principal de la boda, Hitomi no puede evitar mirar al sacerdote quien mostraba los ojos a medias como diciendo obvio que lo mismo que le dije a él.

- Princesa Hitomi Kanzaki, aceptas a Lord Shezard como tu legitimo esposo?

- Yo…….

Esta mira al sacerdote para después mirar atrás donde millones de murmullos se escuchaban y veia a un Dryden algo preocupado y ocultaba su rostro con sus manos.

- Yo………….

La mirada penetrante de Allen no se apartaba de la chica quien sentia la enorme presión que su futuro esposo le estaba dando con solo la mirada para que ella contestara

**_He vuelto a sentir algo que había olvidado_**

**_te culpo solo a ti por haberme mirado._**

Sobrevolando la ciudad Van llegaba en Escaflowne manejandolo cual experto mientras en la parte de atras una muy contenta Naria sostenia a un asustado Folken.

-Yo..........

En la iglesia de Asturias un ambiente lleno de tencion se percibia ya que la novia no se decidia en decir el si y eso comenzaba a desesperar a Allen quien comenzó a acercarse lentamente a la novia, Hitomi notaba la furia de este en su rostro y desvio la mirada viendo fijamente al cura quien igualmente se mostraba nervioso y confundido, pronto la imagen de aquel vitral de cristal fue opacado y una figura se mostro en este.

- Un dragon Blanco!

- Un que?!

Allen quien ya habia llegado ante la chica y la sujetaba del brazo mira hacia el frente notando como esta feroz bestia entraba rompiendo el vitral completo.

- Hitomiii!!!!!!!

- Van!!!!!

**_Y es que llegaste a mi sin que te lo pidiera_**

**_con solo sonreír has roto mi barrera._**

Allen vuelve a asegurar a Hitomi y la pone como escudo frente al animal que habia entrado y este ya había vuelto a tomar postura frente al altar, los invitados no dudaron en ponerse a salvo dejando a la pareja solos con los guardias.

- Maldito engendro!!!! has destruido mi perfecta boda.

Van deja el Dragon en medio del templo bajando inmediatamente seguido por sus otros dos amigos.

- Hasta aqui llegas Allen.

- Hasta aqui llego? jajajaj! creo que no entiendes tu posicion aqui.

Con un chasquido de dedos varios guardias rodearon a los intrusos mostrando sus armas y espadas.

- Creo que tu no entiendes, vengo por mi princesa.

El rostro de Hitomi se sorprende pero ella es mas aprensada contra el pecho de Allen quien ya tenia su espada desenfundada al frente.

- Tu princesa?

- Ella me pertenece.

Van desenfunda su espada mostrando mas furia en sus ojos.

- Esta es la última que libras Allen Shezar.

**_He vuelto a sentir algo que había olvidado_**

**_te culpo solo a ti por haberme mirado._**

******_Continuara.........................._**

Bueno ya estoy de nuevo actualizando con un son fic (que como pude termine) y tambien mando saludos y aclaraciones que claro esta viene a continuacion no sin antes decirles que esta historia sigue hasta shrek tres jajaja ya hice las adaptaciones para los personajes y espero les guste.

Saludos a...........................

la generala A quien con gusto le resuelvo su duda, como no encontre a alguien perfecto para ser el de él famoso rey chaparro deje a Allen como el rey cobarde, claro que si me pase ya que este bizcochito lo que mas le resalta en la serie de Escaflowne es lo valiente jejeje! pero se tiene que dar giros diferentes a los personajes y mas para que no queden igualitos a la historia de este film.

Quiero explicar los motivos por lo que he tardado en subir mis fics y una es por falta de inspiración, pero pronto ese brote nuevamente llegó a mi azotea y pues actualicé todos los fics que tenía pendientes, desde Los Herederos de Athena, (que es el que mas tiempo abandoné) hasta Una Nueva princesa para Asturias, de hecho me animé a poner un fic inspirado en mi pareja favorita de Naruto Tenten y Neji hayyy!!!!! Como adoro a estos dos!, también se mejoraron dos fics como el Corazón del espantapájaros de Naruto y El Cuervo Escarlata de Final Fantasy, muchos de estos fics ya estaban listos antes de terminar el mes pero una tragedia hizo que esta remedo de escritora se deprimiera, muchas veces llegué a escuchar historias de niños que fallecen por la ignorancia de uno al no saber aplicar los primeros auxilios cuando sufren de asfixia por un alimento atorado, simplemente eso lo daba de lado hasta que lo viví en carne propia por uno de mis vecinos y me deprimió mucho ya que esto le puede pasar a cualquiera, puesto que contamos con hermanos, primos o sobrinos pequeños y esto no excluye a nadie mucho menos a adolescentes y adultos, todos podemos sufrir de asfixia por no ingerir de manera adecuada un alimento, así que muchos mensajes finales de mis historias fueron cambiadas puesto que quiero dedicarle todas a este Angelito que ya no se encuentra con nosotros pero se que estará en un lugar mejor, créanme que el hecho de tener a alguien en el día y que en la noche ya lo estés velando la verdad te pega de golpe y te deja ver una cruda realidad, hoy estaremos tal vez mañana no, por eso díganle a esa persona que la quieren, discúlpense con su hermano, hermana o padre o madre, mañana no sabemos quien falte, tal vez esto se verá muy cursi, pero se los digo enserio desgraciadamente la muerte de este peque a quien apenas le estábamos celebrando su segundo cumpleaños ya no este hoy con nosotros, un beso donde quiera que estés de parte de esta humilde servidora.

Salu2 a la banda lectora

Di no al robo de fics.

Di no a la crítica destructiva de fics.

Sario®


End file.
